


Triple Threat Friendship

by DesertFawkes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertFawkes/pseuds/DesertFawkes
Summary: Noahbelle Cross has just moved to New York City with her four siblings. She happens to move into the same building as Alexander Hamilton, John LAurens and Lafayette and even bumps into the former the first time she sets foot there. A crush is very quickly formed and even a friendship, but can she handle the boys without losing her sanity? (I suck at summaries, also there's a lot of headcannon being used from one_golden_sun cause her stories are freaking awesome)





	1. And so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, I'm not an entirely good writer. I have ideas, great ideas, but sometimes I lack the means to find the words to say said ideas

8:30am, New York City

A sleek, black convertible mustang drove through the streets of New York, followed by an oversized moving van. An older brother and his younger sister occupied the car, the male driving and the female pouting.  
“It’s too goddamn early for this, y’know. Why couldn’t we have waited like the other three?” The female grumbled, her voice a tone and pitch that could fit either gender. She was small, still looked childish and little boyish, had brown eyes and tanned skin. “This is stupid, Beau.” Her hair was honey blonde, short and shaved on the sides with some bangs covering her right eye. She was also dressed in much more masculine clothes, a dark grey t-shirt and matching grey cargo shorts.  
“Because someone needed to be here with the movers and help set up the apartment.” The older man responded. “And you’re the only one who didn’t have any loose ends to tie up, Noah.” He was a decent bit bigger than her, tall and muscular. He had the same tanned skin and brown eyes, but shiny black hair that was slicked back.  
They arrived at a high-rise apartment building, the type of building that people with money usually lived at. Beau and the movers were quickly heading up the stairs while Noah just took her time gathering a bag or two from the car. She heard the front doors of the building opening, and still somehow ran into the person exiting the building. She back with a thud.  
“Ow, fuck.” Rolled off her tongue like it was second nature.  
“Hey sorry about that, I didn’t see you.” It was a man’s voice.  
Noah look up and, blushing, looked back down. He was cute, really cute. Olive skin tone that contrasted against her darker one, but matching brown eyes. His hair reminded her of Beau’s, except it was pulled into a messy ponytail.  
“No, it’s fine, I wasn’t looking either.” She responded quietly.  
“Well, it’s nice to run into such a cute kid. Guess you’re moving here.” He held out his hand. She took it reluctantly.  
“Yeah, I am.” The pouting resumed. “What’s your name, man?”  
“Alexander Hamilton.” He responded and smiled.  
The blushed resumed and she looked away. Gathering up the bags she had dropped, Noah decided it was time to go up to the apartment. “Well, it was nice meeting you. Maybe I’ll see you around.”  
“I sure hope so.” He took off after flashing a flirtatious smile.  
Noah noticed it, but tried to ignore the really cute look he had when he smiled. She continued walking, through the doors and towards the elevator. The doors opened and she ran into someone else, this time it was Beau.  
“Where have you been?” He asked  
“Ran into someone who lives here. Literally.” She responded and shrugged.

 

5:45pm, Noah’s Bedroom.  
She was curled up on her bed, reading the magazine, City Blues, her brother had picked up for her. She was moving from reading that and texting two of her other siblings in a group message.

Sea Bass: So cute guy huh? What did he look like?  
Benji: And did he see Noah or Noahbelle?  
Noah: I’m not sure. Probably Noah caused that’s how I’m dressed. Also, I don’t have to answer you Sea.  
Sea Bass: Aww, that’s no fair!  
Noah: You may get to see him when you get here, who knows?  
Benji: Already feeling overwhelmed, aren’t you?  
Noah: That easy to read, huh?

She started to ignore the texts. She always heard that twins could almost always feel what the other was. Apparently, it worked the same way for triplets. She could never hide from Benjamin and Sebastian, no matter how hard she tried. After shaking her head for a moment, she went back to reading the article in the magazine. It intrigued her immensely, the wording was almost poetic and she could sense a mischievous soul behind it. Curiosity got to her as she looked down at the name.  
Alexander Hamilton.  
Noah choked on air in response and, in a panic, searched and grabbed her phone.

Noah: So, apparently, I just found out his job…  
Sea Bass: That doesn’t sound remotely stalkerish  
Benji: How??  
Noah: Very funny. Anyways, he wrote an article in a magazine I’m reading. It’s also a recent issue.  
Benji: You always have been attracted to the artistic type.

Noah didn’t know how to respond and just groaned loudly into her pillow. She looked over at the clock on the wall. 8:10 It was too early to go to bed, even though she knew Beau would already be passed out. Quietly, she left her room and the apartment. A walk always helped to clear her mind. As she shut the door as slowly as possible to reduce the noise she turned around and ran smack into someone.  
“Jesus fucking Christ!” She whispered under her breath.  
“Looks like this is going to become a thing, now isn’t it?”  
Noah looked up and meet the eyes of Alexander. He was smirking, not smiling, this time and accompanied by another man. This one was the same height as Alex, still taller than her, same color of skin as herself. It might have been darker, she couldn’t tell as he was covered in freckles. As she saw them both, she could feel the blush stretching across her nose.  
“This is the boy you ran into earlier?” The other man spoke.  
“Mhmm, cute, isn’t he?” Alex responded back.  
“Uh, hi?” Noah emphasized the question mark. “Do you… do you live across the hall?”  
“Looks that way, doesn’t it?” Alex answered with that smirk.  
Time slowed down momentarily. She had to take in the scene completely or a hot mess was going to be the result. She looked at the two, Alex smirking and looking her, well him, up and down. The other smiling and looking as adorable and innocent as possible. She realized they saw a boy, but that part didn’t matter. She looked at their stance. They were close, they stood close to each other. It wasn’t a brotherly way, it was…  
Sexual. It was sexual and it was sensual. And Alexander Hamilton was flirting. Confusion flooded her mind, she even scrunched up her nose for a moment trying to process what was happening.  
“Is that a City Blues magazine?” Alex asked, crashing the rampaging train of thought.  
“Oh, yeah. My brother bought it for me earlier. Mainly because I could put it down.” She spoke in an autopilot sort of way, forgetting everything she just learned.  
“Any particular reason why?” His voice was flirtatious and cute.  
“Oh! The article A Million Things. It was really well written and intriguing and almost poetic and…” She trailed off when she finally noticed the smirk on Alex’s face had grown and the other man was chuckling quietly with his head turned. “That…you…wrote.”  
“Looks like I have a new fan.” He laughed as he looked at the other man, who was still chuckling a bit.  
“I, uh, …never got your name.” It was stuttered and clumsy, but she managed to turn her attention to the still nameless man.  
“I’m John Laurens.” He responded and held out his hand. Noah shook it slowly.  
Dear god, were his hands soft! And what was that scent coming off of him? She could feel the blush radiating off of her nose and she knew she probably looked like she belonged in an anime. Wait, what the hell? How did they have this affect? She been flirted with so many times, hell, she’s been flirted with by clubgoers. It never worked. She looked up at the two of them with a slight glare and small pout.  
“Are you two witches?” Her tone was ever so slightly deeper with a hint of attitude.


	2. It's a long ass day and it started two minutes ago

“Are you two witches?”

               John and Alex stared at her for a moment, half in shock and half amused. Alexander was the first to get his bearings and just resumed smirking, leaning towards her in his normal flirtatious manner. John couldn’t help but chuckle at the accusation.

               “And what if we are?” Alexander asked, drawing out the question. “Is there something we’re doing to you, Noah?”

               She paused as she didn’t remember telling him her name. Did it slip? Her nose scrunched up in confusion once more as she dropped her head in thought. John was more audibly laughing now as Alex moved a bit closer to her.

               “By the way,” He started, his eyes sparkling mischievously. “Your name is on your phone in little plastic gemstones.”

               She looked down at the phone that she had completely forgotten was in her hand. Alexander was right, NOAH was embroidered across the back of her phone. She wanted to facepalm so bad at that moment. Instead she just audibly groaned. She missed the slight shiver that caught both Alexander and John.

               “I’m an idiot. Anyways, I’m going for a walk because I need to stretch my legs. I will see you two later.” Noah went to weave away from the two, ready to walk around, but Alex blocked her in for a moment.

               “Only if we can get the number that belongs to that cute phone of yours.” Alex asked, moving just a bit too close to her.

               “Wait, what?” The blush crept back onto her face and she jumped a bit when the phone vibrated in her hand. She looked down at it, a set of texts from her brothers and they just kept coming. “I, uh, maybe? I have to see what’s going on.” She finally walked away, once again missing the looks from Alexander and John.

               She made it outside before she looked at her phone, taking in a big gulp of crisp, cool air.

 

               **Sea Bass:** Noah!! Rosa is making us leave in a couple of hours!

 **Sea Bass:** We’re getting like no sleep!

 **Sea Bass:** My beauty rest is taking a toll here!

 **Sea Bass:** Help me fight this injustice for the pretty people!

               **Benji:** On the plus side, we’re able to bring you your bike. We’re bringing the truck.

               **Noah:** You guys gave me a fucking heart attack! Bad timing

               **Noah:** …ok, maybe good timing…

               **Benji:** I demand details tomorrow. I’m forcing the brat to go to sleep.

 

               She held her phone tight to her chest, silently praying that the thumping she felt was only in her head. Holy freaking hell, no one told her she was going to be moving next to guys with godly looks that also reeked of sexual prowess. She internally screamed as she walked around the building, stayed outside until her face was numb from the cool air. It was passed midnight when she finally walked into the building and practically one in the morning when she got to her apartment.

               She froze for a moment. Was that banging she heard? Noah looked at the door that supposedly housed Alexander and John. There was no mistaking it, that was the sound of banging. Probably headboards against a wall, if she was feeling honest. She stared at the door, concentrating enough that she swore she heard words. Curiosity got that better of her and she leaned forward for a moment, trying to make out the words.

               “Papí, please.”

               The door to Noah’s apartment was opened and shut in three seconds flat, her bedroom door, in six seconds. She leaned against her door and let go of the breath she didn’t know she was holding. She didn’t know if they were fully gay, or bisexual or whatever sexuality existed, but it didn’t matter. She now had images of John and Alex, in bed, covered in sweat and one buried in the other.

               Nope, nope, nope. Not doing this, not fantasizing. Not letting these thoughts through. She went towards her bathroom and started splashing cold water on her face. She lost track of time, might’ve half drowned herself as well. When she came up for air, she stopped long enough to eye the bottom left side drawer. With a heavy sigh, she lightly kicked the drawer and started walking away. She was answered with a vibrating noise. Oh, it was going to be a long night.

 

               “Noah, wake up.” She heard Beau’s voice and responded with a zombie sounding groan. “Come on, I need you awake and alive.”

               She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes and scratching at her head.

               “You look like you enjoyed last night.” She heard the mocking tone and growled in response. “Again, I said I need you alive, not zombie Noah. Rosa, Benjamin and Sebastian will be here soon and I have to go to work.”

               “Ugh, ok, ok! I’m awake!” She groaned and fell back into her bed. She felt the vibrator under her pillow and the images from last night crept back into her mind not so slowly. “How long are you gonna be at work?”

               “I’m not sure. It could be another long day.” He answered and threw a pair of clothes at her. The pants hit her in the face. “But you won’t be alone for long. And they’re bringing your bike, so you can drive around the city.”

               She was already dressed by the time he looked back at her. He shook his head and started walking out with the zombiefied Noah trailing him. She followed him all over the apartment and even when he left the apartment, though she stayed at the door.

               “Please remember to eat more than once today. And don’t get into any trouble.” He started walking away. “And that’s a double with the trouble. I know it tends to follow you around.” Alexander exited his apartment right then. “And no fights!”

               The elevator doors closed on him then. And Noah was left in the hallway with Alexander, who was (you guessed it) smirking and looking at her. She knew she looked even more boyish today, considering she was wearing a pair of Beau’s old jeans and one of his t-shirts. But she still couldn’t help the blush that appeared across her nose as she saw Alex with his hair down, lazily draped over his shoulders, and in a t-shirt that hugged his body nicely.

               “So, how about that number, baby?” He asked, playfully holding out his hand.

               “And if I said you had to earn it?” She quipped back. The next thing she knew she was pressed against the wall and she felt, not heard, the growl. “O-oh, ok.”

               “Alexander, please” She heard John’s voice interrupt her foggy mind. “Keep it in your pants right now, we have work.”

               “Can I at least get that number, cutie?” Alexander hissed in her ear.

               The next few moments were blurry. She remembered writing down something, probably her number. She remembered Alexander showing John the paper, probably gave it to him as well. She didn’t remember what was said to her, what she said back. It was all auto-pilot, all the way to the couch in her living room. The thing that snapped her out of it was the vibration of her phone.

               It was a picture message from a number she didn’t recognize. It was of Alexander and John, with the former smirking and licking his lips with the tag line ‘Can’t wait for that dinner later tonight.’

               Wait what?


	3. Going on an adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the movie/music/video game references. It's a thing with me.

Alex and John’s POV  
“You just can’t control yourself, huh, baby girl?” John asked, shaking his head playfully as they entered the office of City Blues magazine.  
“Well, with Lafayette gone for a bit, I figured we’d could have a little more fun ourselves.” He shrugged. “And the kid looks like the right kind of person to have fun with.”  
“I agree he is cute. In an almost feminine way.”  
“I’m surprised he agreed to let us take him out to eat.”  
“I’m surprised you didn’t explain we overheard the conversation with, I’m guessing, his older brother.”  
Alexander shrugged and went right to work.

Noah’s POV  
Ok, ok, ok. Breathe in, breathe out. Noah was slumped against the couch, still staring at the innocently sexy picture she had received. How did the conversation go again?  
Can I at least get that number cutie?  
Yeah, s-sure. Whatever you want.  
Whatever I want? Does that include me?  
How about you let John and I take you out to dinner tonight  
A nod accompanied by a strong blush.  
Good! We’ll knock on your door around 8:30 and 9:00

“Ok, so how do I explain this?” Noah groaned out loud and fell against the couch.  
“Explain what?”  
The sudden sound of Benjamin’s voice caused her to jump up off the couch and onto her feet. Standing right in front of the door, which just now shut, were her brothers and her older sister. Somehow the three triplets were dressed almost exactly the same, faded jeans a size too big and a black t-shirt, while Rosabelle was dressed in over-the-top designer tank top, capris and shiny black heels.  
“I thought Beau said not to bring work home with you?” Noah asked, looking at her sister with a raised eyebrow.  
“Oh, haha. Don’t avoid the first question.” She responded back and flipped her black hair over her shoulders.  
“Do you need any help with moving your stuff up here?”  
Benjamin and Sebastian sighed as the set their stuff down, understanding she wasn’t going to talk. At least just yet. So, instead, they directed her back out the door to help gather what little stuff they had.

It took maybe three hours to gather everything and put it away it each respective room. Rosabelle was in her room, showering and relaxing after the day while the triplets were holed up in Noah’s room with her getting hounded with questions.  
“Does it have to do with the cute guy?”  
“Dinner date? With two cute guys??”  
“What are you going to wear?”  
“Are you going to let them know?”  
“Jesus, Noah, you have to go!”  
During the onslaught of questions, only some of which Noah answered, her phone went off. It was another unknown number.

???- Hey, sorry about the pressured dinner. Alex really likes to tease. We actually overheard your conversation with the other guy. Your brother I assume. So, we figured we’d take you out to eat. You get food and we get to learn more about the cute boy next door. Win-Win -John

She sighed in relief. Her face softening to the point where you could see her feminine side. Sebastian was tackling her in a hug to get a look at her phone. She didn’t pull it away in time.  
“Wooow, isn’t he sweet? This is the freckled one, yes?” He was hyperactively talking in her ear. “Man, all the good things happen to you. Oh, we should start picking out an outfit!”  
“What, why? It’s barely…” Noah turned to look at her clock. “How the fuck is it five already?”  
“We walked in the door around one, brah.” Sebastian replied as he was at her closet digging through her clothes and picking out a few outfits. “You should jump in the shower. Rosa’s been out for an hour already.”  
“Whaaa…” She barely had time to answer as he was at her side and ushering he into her bathroom. “Sea Bass, no, come on.”  
“No, it’s been much too long since you’ve gone on a date, I am not letting my baby” He took a quick look at her, studying her in a few short moments. “sibling mess up this opportunity!”  
He shoved her in the bathroom and shut the door. Noah knew she wasn’t locked in, mainly because it locked from her side, but a shower did sound nice. It would help to calm her thoughts and possibly her hormones. The warm water was something that her body needed as she thought back to the meeting and the conversation.  
Something about them was just so right. They both smelled amazing, in their own ways, and they definitely knew how to hold themselves. She did too, she knew she did. She worked with Rosa for crying out loud! But they made her feel…What was the word she wanted?  
Weak? No  
Small? Not exactly  
Young? That sounded about right. And, if honestly was involved, she was. Mentally at least. Her siblings always said she was internally and eternally five years old. When she could open up to someone at least. She knew that they were probably older, they held themselves that way. After a while, she heard a knock on the door and then it opening.  
“Noah? I know it’s awkward talking to you through the shower, but I wanted to catch you without Sebastian. Him all wrapped up in his head.” Benjamin spoke. “How are you feeling about this?”  
“That’s the million-dollar question, now isn’t it?” She answered over the water pressure. “I’m guess I’m excited, in a way, as well as nervous and scared.”  
“Sounds like you.” She was pretty sure she heard him chuckle. “Sea Bass has everything set up and ready for when you’re out.”  
Noah stayed under the water for a bit longer, trying to sort out all of her feelings on this matter. She knew scared wasn’t the right word. Not even in the right spectrum. She was excited, in every meaning. No one’s ever managed to back her into a corner, not that quickly nor that smoothly. She’s always held power with the opposite party when it came to flirting, but these two.  
She turned off the water when she felt it start to go cold, the full length of her hair reaching the tips of her shoulders. When she was nude, and her hair at full length, it was finally obvious she was born female. Though that never stopped her from dressing and acting like a guy. Noah never considered herself a trans. Then again, she never really considered gender, but she knew the world did. So she, in the easiest way for her to describe it, became both.  
Noah wrapped herself up in a towel and exited the, now sauna like, bathroom. Her brothers were no longer there, but there was a set of clothes laid out on the bed and her favorite combat boots at the end. Once dressed, hair dried and fixed, she was back to looking like a guy. She smirked at her reflection in the mirror. If this was really happening, damn it she was going to own it. She studied her reflection once again. Wearing the binder wasn’t uncomfortable, she rather preferred it, but should she tell them? She glanced at the clock. 7:15 She still had over an hour to debate this.  
“Noah? Can you come to the living room, I have a question I need to ask you and your brothers?” She heard Rosa ask through the closed door. And silently responded with an eye roll.  
“Yeah, I’m coming.”  
The living was full of electrified emotion. Sebastian was practically bouncing where he sat, Benjamin was sitting straight up and Beau was home, still in his surgeon’s outfit. Rosa was sitting by herself, facing everyone and looking excited. Noah knew exactly where this was going.  
“Ok, so this weekend, someone is having a private party at the club. Women and Men mixed.” She started, sounding a bit like high school cheerleader. “I wanted to ask you first, but would the four of you want to dance with me?”  
“Yes!” Sebastian and Benjamin answered in perfect unison.  
“What’s the pay like?” Noah asked immediately.  
“$500 initially and an extra $250 for every $50 thrown your way. And no, you don’t have to strip all the way down. You can stay in your bikini if you want, Noah.”  
“Then, yeah, I’m in.”  
“Sorry, sis, I have a back surgery scheduled this weekend.” Beau finally answered. “But you four have fun. Just..”  
“Not so much fun that there’s trouble.” They all finished his sentence together.  
Beau just smiled and laughed, throwing the couch pillow at the group of them in response. Benjamin caught it and threw it back. A full fight started soon. Pillows, laughter and squeals flying between the siblings and one of the couch cushions. In the middle of it all, there was a knock at their door. Noah shot a look towards the clock. 8:18 They were early. She was the first one up, half rushing towards the door while straightening out her clothes. She breathed in deeply before answering the door  
“Hey, a bit early, huh?” She answered and smirked, trying to hide the flush  
“I did send you a warning.” John replied and smiled, his eyes shining.  
“Damn, you look cute.” Alexander stated and smirked back  
There wasn’t much time for her to reply when she felt someone slip her phone into her hand and shove her out of the door, causing her to run into Alex once again. She looked back to see Sebastian grinning like a Cheshire cat and waving.  
“Have fun!” The door was shut right away and the sound of confused, maybe awkward, silence felt deafening to Noah.  
“That was…?”  
“My brother. I have three and a sister.”  
“Big family.”  
“So…where are we going to dinner?”  
They both laughed uncertainly as they looked at each other.  
“We hadn’t decided yet. I said we should just take you to my favorite ramen shop,” Alex started. “But John says we should take you somewhere healthier.”  
“I thought healthy would be nice since it sounded like you don’t eat much to begin with.” John replied, half defending himself.   
Noah responded by laughing, the feeling of exciting fear melting away as she watched them bicker. She laughed a bit harder when they looked at her with raised eyebrows. She shook her head and started walking towards the elevators.  
“How about healthy this time and, if you can keep earning it, the favorite ramen shop next time.” She purposefully drawled out ‘next’ and smirked in return.  
She was answered with smirks and agreements as they all headed out the buildings.

 

“All right, all right, all right! That’s what I’m talking about.” Noah responded happily when she received a large salad covered in grilled chicken and Italian dressing.  
“I have never seen anyone so excited over a salad.” Alex retorted, looking a bit shocked and slightly turning his nose away from her food.  
“So, four siblings, huh?” John laughed, continuing their earlier conversation. “Where do you fall in line?”  
“Technically youngest, I’m from a set of triplets, but I was the last born. And apparently, a total surprise. Even the doctors thought it was only gonna be twins”  
“That’s kinda funny.”  
The response was a shrug  
“What do you do?”  
“Work or relax?”  
“Yes.”  
“I don’t usually work. Don’t have too. But I sometimes help my sister out at her job. And get paid. Hobby, I like my video games. World’s biggest Zelda fan right here!” She pointed both of her thumbs at herself in pride.  
“Hey, John plays Zelda. The N64 ones.”  
“Sweet. Majora’s Mask is one of my favorites. Oh, I now have the perfect name for you for my phone!” She pulled out her phone, ignoring the small bushel of texts, and officially added John in her contacts.  
“I’m curious to know.” John playfully looked over her shoulder.  
She smiled and showed him, the picture was still blank, but his contact name was set to aZORAble. John laughed as a small blush crept across his freckles. Alex laughed as well, louder than John.  
“I love that, I may steal it.” Alex stated, causing John’s blush to grow. “Do I have a special name yet?”  
“Not yet, I haven’t figure you out enough.”  
“Maybe soon you will.” A wink and a smirk caused Noah’s face to match John’s.  
“So, ah, any other questions?” followed by a large bite of her salad.  
“When can we do this again and how much points do I have towards a good night kiss?” Alex asked, sounding nonchalant and flirty at the same time.  
Noah choked on her food for a moment. Once she could breathe again, she looked away in embarrassment.  
“Um, well, I am busy this weekend, but other than that I’m free whenever.”  
“We have something up this weekend as well. A friend of ours set up a private party.” John answered as he rubbed her back. Which she could feel his gentleness even through the binder.  
“Sounds like a blast.” A quick look at the time. 9:47 “Wow, I didn’t realize it’s been that long.”  
“Time flies when you’re enjoying yourself.” Alex was standing beside her near the door, a bit close to her face, as John was paying for the check “So about that kiss?”  
“Do you always kiss on the first date?”  
“So you do consider this a date?”  
“I tend to imagine every possibility.”  
While she was focused on Alexander, she didn’t notice John coming up behind her until she heard his light chuckle. She quickly realized Alex was the flirter and John just took it in stride. The back and forth flirting lasted all the way to the building and they were standing in between their doors. Noah had finally gotten control over her blushing and could fight back with Alex, even made John blush a couple more times.  
“Well, I had a great time. So, I would like to thank you.” She said as she half leaned against her door.  
She didn’t get a chance to tell them how when she felt Alex’s lips on hers. Holy hell, could he kiss. She felt like she was being electrified and felt a little empty when he pulled away. John smiled and kissed her cheek. It was soft, gentle, but still the same electricity ran through her blood.  
“Good night, Noah, hopefully we can do this again soon.” Alex smirked as he turned towards their door. “And maybe get around a couple of other bases.”  
Noah walked into her apartment, feeling a little dazed and lightheaded. Almost didn’t notice her entire family sitting on the couch and looking at her expectedly. The look Sebastian was giving her read ‘we demand details’ She just lightly nodded her head as she sat in between the group.  
“Well, obviously, it went well.”  
“What did you guys do??”  
“Your lips look a bit swollen, did you get a kiss?”  
“When are you going on date number two?”  
Noah breathed in deeply and somehow managed to calm the storm in her mind. She swore she was in the water. “It went amazingly. We mainly just talked, flirted a bit. Yes, Alexander kissed me good night, John did too. And I don’t know.”  
Sebastian and Rosa were the two to act like giddy and proud best friends. Benjamin and Beau just sighed and smiled in return. It took a few minutes for the attention to leave her, but it did when Sebastian asked Rosa what kind of outfits and costumes they were getting to wear for this weekend. Noah listened as best as she could. She couldn’t wait for work, she thoroughly enjoyed working at her sister’s club, the pay was great, but she also couldn’t wait for it to be over.


	4. Dance Dance Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized that my OC's ages aren't clarified and that could lead to some confusion. Thank you one_golden_sun.  
> So the triplets are 25, Rosabelle is 29 and Beau is 32.

It was Saturday morning and everyone was in the kitchen, having breakfast at one in the afternoon. Beau and Rosa had made a small buffet of French toast, pancakes, omelets, bacon and sausage. For the simple fact that ‘a large breakfast is better than a large dinner when it comes to dancing’. Noah was just happy to eat when someone else made the food. She also couldn’t stop smiling at the text messages she had gotten this morning.

aZORAble: Good morning, Noah. Hope you slept well and have a great day.   
Alex: Good morning, cutie! Can’t wait for this day to be over so we can start planning that second dinner. ;)

She replied back, staying cryptic and flirty, but she was more excited than she cared to admit. Luckily, her siblings left her alone this morning as they continued to talk about how the dancing and show was going to go. Benjamin and Sebastian tried insisting on a small group dance between the three of them.  
“Come on, Noahbelle, it’d be fun!” Sebastian practically tackled her as he jumped into a hug. “I have the perfect way to fix you up all planned out in my head!”  
“Do I get any say in how I look?” She glared at him, but her tone was playful.  
“What color bow I put in your hair.”  
“I hate you sometimes”  
“And I love you too.”  
This went on for a decent bit when Noah finally pulled herself away from them, needing some fresh air. She walked around the building for a few minutes, her headphones in her ears, until she found a secluded spot. Her outfit consisted of black shorts and a purple sports bar. She looked around for a moment to make sure no one was there then started a playlist on her phone. She disconnected the headphones and set the volume to max. Nicki Minaj’s Turn Me On started playing. She breathed in deeply as she slowly started moving to the music.  
Dancing was the reason she always agreed to work with Rosa. It made her feel free, powerful. Like she could control the entire room as she moved. Dancing was the only reason she had done gymnastics for a couple of years. Noah was so caught up in the songs as they played one after the other, she didn’t realize she had a small audience. He whistled and lightly clapped when the playlist ended. She whipped around in such a panic that she fell backwards and landed hard.  
The sole audience was a tall dark skinned man, with thick and curly hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. He approached her and held out a hand. She looked at it cautiously at first, but the safety disappeared when his scent hit her nose. A soft floral, lavender?, scent mixed with masculinity. She took his hand and gripped strongly, in return of his.  
“Je suis désolé, mon petit.” He started, his accent thick and rather sexy.  
“C-c’est bon.” She replied shakily, sure she butchered the words.  
“Ah, you speak French?” He smiled, god that smile, in perfect English.  
“I’m learning, trying at least. H-how long have you been there?”  
“Since the end of Nicki’s Turn Me On.”  
His smile was distracting, as distracting as Alex’s flirting or John’s innocent sparkle in his eyes. What is with meeting all these godly sexy men?? Noah screamed in her head. She looked back up at the tall, dark and handsome stranger. He exceeded the definition of god-like.  
“Que lest votre nom ma chére?” He asked like he was testing her knowledge. “Mine is Lafayette.”  
“Noahbelle monsieur.”  
“Ah! Un nom de beauté!” He chuckled and kissed her knuckles on the hand he was still holding. “Well, hopefully I will see you later.”  
And with that, he turned around left. Noah stood stunned for a few minutes before shaking her head and looking at her phone. She had plenty of time to keep practicing, so she added a few more songs to her playlist and continued to dance. Images of Alexander, John and Lafayette ran through her head, sometimes combined images. It helped her to dance dirtier the longer she thought about them. She definitely was starting to feel ready to wow any crowd she was given.

 

A/J/L POV, 9:45pm  
“Laf, are you ready? Eliza said the dancing begins at ten:thirty.” John asked as he walked into their living room, pulling on his jacket. “And Alex, put down the pen.”  
“I am, I am, just give me five more minutes.” Alex trailed off quietly.  
“Come on, mon chou. It is time to go see some sexy dancers for our friend’s birthday.” Lafayette half dragged Alexander by the collar of his coat. “And maybe we can leave with one of them.”  
“Would Eliza get mad if we slept with one of the dancers?” John asked as he grabbed Alex’s jacket.  
“From what I understand, three of the dancers don’t work there full time. So if we can pick up one of them, I don’t think she’d have a problem.” Laf answered smoothly with a smirk and a glint in his eyes.  
“Sounds good to me.” Alex responded, his head away from his work finally. “So, just make sure you tell Daddy and Papí which ones you think are cute, baby boy.”

10:15pm  
The club was dark and mysterious on the outside. Walls were made out of, what appeared to be, black brick. The logo was a body, half male and half female, with its hands in a heart shape over the genital area. Alex had to take a picture of it. The interior was much fancier. A huge center stage, that resembled a runway, with seats all around the front. Plus a few back booths for single dancers and a couple of doors for private dances. The walls were lined with red velvet, the tablecloths were some sort of black fabric and the floors were white and silver tile.  
Eliza, Hercules, Peggy and Angelica were sitting at the bar currently, just talking and reminiscing. Hercules offered the boys high fives and a bear hug while the girls all got hugs and handshakes.  
“So, Eliza, how did you get this place private partied?” John asked  
“I may know one of the dancers. She convinced the owner to give me a discount.” She sounded innocent and flirty. Ready for the excitement about to start.  
The music started then, quiet at first as someone walked out on the stage. An older male, dressed in a suit.  
“Are y’all ready for some sexual, sensual men and women tonight?” He asked, trying to sound sexy himself. “We’ve got six dancers for you tonight. We’ll start with single dances then move on from there. If you ever want to see a dancer for yourself, I’ll be at the bar.” He smirked as he walked off the stage, taking the mic with him.  
The music grew in volume, slowly at first. Akon’s Sexy Bitch was playing and a woman strutted from behind the curtains. She was dressed in black skinny jeans and a loose, black halter top. It was easy to see the nearly see through red bra under the shirt. Her hair was black, styled in beach waves around her. The owner introduced her as Calla Lily, the black flower.  
“I’m ninety-nine percent sure she works here full time.” Alex shrugged as he watched.  
The next song that played, none of the boys recognized it off the back. Adam Lambert’s For Your Entertainment and it was a man that came next. He was skinny and very lean, dressed only in dark purple jeans and an open black vest. Dark skinned, but blonde hair and a bright smile. Stage name, Angel. “A straight man dancing to a gay man’s song. It’s funny, no?” Lafayette couldn’t help himself. He danced well, he knew what he was doing.  
“I have the same sureness as Alex that he does as well.”  
Katy Perry, Dressing up. Alex, John and Laf looked a little surprised when another male danced his way onto the stage. Her was much smaller than the first, but he still had well defined muscles. Honey blonde hair, style in a faux hawk, and covered his left eye. He wore a purple collar with a bell, studded leather bracelets and purple, almost black, skinny jeans. He was introduced as The Purple Cheshire Cat, which worked with his smile.  
“I can’t tell if he does or doesn’t work here, to be honest.”  
Britney Spears Three was the next song and the next dancer was female. She was the tallest so far, the heels helping only slightly. Her skin was white as was her hair almost, which contrasted against the bright red lipstick she wore. Her outfit was a silver and white corset, matching thong and fishnets. The Luna Bell. She knew the stage and danced almost intimately. Alex playfully howled quietly and smirked as John and Laf snorted.  
Christina Aguilara’s Dirty and the boys laughed to themselves quietly, almost spilling their drinks. It didn’t help when the dancer was male. He was the same size, same hair color, as Cheshire. Hair was even style the same except it was over his right eye. He was dressed similarly. Collar with bell, pink. Studded bracelets and light pink skinny jeans. The Pink Cheshire Cat. He, too, had the same smile.  
“Twins? That’s rather hot.”  
“Yeah, but I don’t think I could take one home without the other.”  
A heartbeat started the intro to the next song and with every quick beat the next dancer backflipped, through the catwalk, onto the stage. The dancer was female with honey blonde hair and tanned skin. Her hair was shaved on the sides, but the rest was styled with small red roses weaving through it. She wore a red and black corset with a prominent, bleeding, heart in the middle, black leather shorts and fishnets with red hearts. The Queen of Hearts

This is not the way into my heart, into my head, into my brain, into none of the above.  
This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me  
The spark of black that I seem to love

 

She danced with power, with control. Not the grace of the other dancers. She didn’t need it, she had the audience’s attention. Lafayette smirked when it dawned on him that that was the woman he had caught dancing much earlier in the day. He recognized the way she moved. Alex and John watched in curiosity with a hint of confusion. This woman felt familiar. They hailed the owner. Even though women didn’t really do anything for John, he was willing to reign back and watch Lafayette and Alex have fun.

 

Backstage, Noah’s POV  
“That was amazing, Noahbelle!” Sebastian hugged her tightly, the bell of his pink collar ringing. “I noticed so many of them couldn’t take their eyes off of you!”  
“He’s right, in fact you already have a request.” The owner walked up and handed her a card. “A group of three. Misters Alexander, John and Layfeetate?” Noah winced at the butchering of the name and looked down at the card.  
“I’m pretty sure that says Lafayette.” She replied and studied the card. “Wait, what?!” She rushed to the edge of the curtains and peeked out. Her cheeks now matched Sebastian’s outfit.  
“Isn’t that the guys who took you out to eat?”  
“And the guy who caught me dancing early this afternoon.”  
Her siblings looked at each other then back at her. Without another word, they dragged her into the dressing room.  
“Ok, so you get to dance for these three. Odd coincidence.” Benjamin started as he began fixing her make-up. “Think Alex and John will recognize you?”  
“I’m not sure.” She answered after he finished applying lipstick. Her lips were black with a red center. “They’ve only seen me as plain Noah.”  
“But the French guy, he knows only Noahbelle.” Sebastian continued, making sure the fake roses were still properly laced in her hair. “So there’s a good chance he’ll recognize you. Especially after catching you dancing.”  
“I’m figuring so.”  
“Why not talk in an accent?” Rosa suggested as she straightened the corset and re-laced the heels. “I know you can mimic several.”  
“I’m honestly just thinking about dancing and telling them if they figure it out.” She shrugged as Benjamin handed her a heart topped cane. “I guess this answers my question about their sexuality.”  
“Hey, the rest of you have been requested, so finish up and hurry back out there!” The owner knocked at the door and sounded a bit impatient.  
“You got this.” All three spoke in unison as she slowly walked out.

They were sitting in a far back booth, one of the more private ones, and had their backs to the stage. She took in a deep breath, decided to gather a tray of drinks and make her way towards their seat. The cane was hidden behind her back.  
“So I heard you boys wanted royalty?” She purred as she slid the tray in between them effortlessly. John’s light blush made her continue. “I hope you know what is in store for you.”  
She quickly studied the three. Alexander was looking as flirty as ever. Eyes fixated on her in the same studious manner. Lafayette was smirking and looking her up and down, it was obvious he knew. John was slightly turned away. He appeared small and more embarrassed than excited. She could also see he was trying to hide it.  
Alex and Lafayette may be bi, but now I’m sure John is gay.  
“So, Miss Hearts, you seem to have a very powerful way of holding yourself, is there a king to match your queen?” Laf started, his voice smooth and the accent was heavy.  
“Sadly, no, but maybe I’ll have a king,” She looked at the three of them and smiled the flirty-est she could. ‘Or three. So what did you boys need?”  
“Well, owner explained you’re one of the part-timers and, sadly, you’re not allowed to perform a full strip show.” Alexander started. “But maybe we can come to some sort of agreement. That may include a trip to our place?”  
“Oh? You three must be a complete package then.” She mimicked the tone Alex was using.  
The music started back up soon, Rihanna’s S&M and Noah moved to the other side of the table so she could start dancing. She held her head high and swallowed every signal that tried to tell her she was nervous. The smiles and excited looks on Lafayette and Alex’s face gave her back her confidence. The dancing continued on through a couple of songs, as did the flirting. It was fun, free and very arousing for Noah.  
Until she heard the sound of yelling and glass breaking in the not so far distance. She stopped immediately and they all turned to look what was going on. Two of the dancers, Angel and Luna Bell, and some of the guests, Peggy and Hercules, had gotten into a fight. The boys were already up, moving to support their friends, and Noah stayed frozen on the table. She didn’t want to hear the reasons why, she was pretty damn sure it was the dancers’ fault, but she was also sure that the owner was going to take their side.  
She heard the raised voices, the understandably upset, guests and the fair declaration of ‘I’m not paying for this.’ She watched the owner escort the two dancers to the back, she watched Rosa reconcile one of the female guests and finally decided on what she was going to do. She walked up to the group as the owner approached them again, trying to earn his money back.  
“Hey, Mr. Ice,” She started, he shot her a glare that could have frozen lava. “This is one too many times I’ve seen guests mistreated by dancers. I can’t work in a place like this.”  
Sebastian and Benjamin were by her side in an instant and Rosa was still close to the woman who said she wasn’t paying. Noah took in a noticeable deep breath and ripped the corset off of her, her nipples covered with heart shaped pasties. She handed the top to him and turned on her heels. That seemed to fuel the atmosphere as the guests continued to clarify that they weren’t paying. Noah made her way to the dressing room to finish changing. She was down to the shorts when she heard a knock on the door.  
“Yeah, come in.” She shouted, thinking it was her brothers.  
“So, I was right. You are the woman from this afternoon.” She heard the French accent and froze for a moment.  
Alex, John and Lafayette were now standing in the room with her and she was practically naked.


	5. In the Storm

“I probably shoulda asked who it was first.”  
“Probably.” Alex retorted. “But maybe you won’t mind answering a couple of questions.”  
“I owe you that much, but can I put on a little bit more clothes?”  
They nodded and gestured for her to continue, not budging from their spots in the door way. Noah scrunched her nose in reply and moved behind a couple of dressers. She emerged wearing baggy, black cargo pants and a green t-shirt. Her hair fixed up and looking mostly short again. It seemed to answer at least one of their questions.  
“Well, would you like to leave the dressing room first? There’s a few other people who need to change.”  
They all nodded and turned around with Noah following them. They stayed against the walls so as not to attract much attention, but her siblings caught notice. Benjamin was about to move when Noah held up her hand in a ‘stop’ signal and smiled while shrugging. They made it outside, choosing to hang close to the door and parking lot. Alexander shot off question after question.

“I’m confused. Are you a guy or girl?”  
“Are you a trans?”

Those were really the only two she caught because John finally made eye contact with her and, in a quiet, hurt voice, asked “Why didn’t you tell us?” It was the first time her situation ever caused her to wince. She looked between the boys to try and figure out their emotions. Lafayette seemed the most fine with it, but he stood protectively over Alex and John, the former looking confused and a little angry while the latter looked confused and hurt.  
“How do you bring it up in a simple conversation is something I’ve asked myself since I was tiny…er.” The quiet snort she heard helped a bit. “Most people would call me genderfluid, my family calls me gender neutral. I’ve been like this since I was real young, gender was never something I cared about. Beau had a hella time trying to get me to see the differences between me and my brothers. As I got older, I realized how different I was to society. I just didn’t care, but I learned not to open my mouth.”  
She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and looked back up at them. Alex’s face had softened, Lafayette still looked the most understanding and John’s hurt face was slowly changing.  
“Basically, I can feel like either gender. I can act like either. No matter what I feel comfortable in my body. My older sister Rosa has said it’s almost like I can be whatever someone needs me to be. Though it’s harder to explain than that.”  
“Well, I never expected to come home to this.” Lafayette chuckled though he never changed his stance over his boys.  
“This… is a lot…to take in.” John’s voice was quiet and drench in confusion.  
Alexander looked speechless, which wasn’t a look that suited him in Noah’s opinion. She looked between the three and tried to gauge their emotions they displayed in their faces. Lafayette looked amused and non-caring, but still concerned over the other two. Alexander seemed a bit confused, but she could see the computerized ‘processing’ written in his eyes. And John, he still looked hurt, but the confusion was mixed in well. It was obvious he didn’t know how to fully process it all.  
“Look, if you don’t want to keep hanging out with me, I understand.” Noah continued. “I know it’s a huge shock of news.”  
She didn’t turn away immediately, knowing that was cliché and stupid. Then again, waiting for their answer was probably cliché and stupid. She debated which she should choose when she saw the door opening and her siblings walking out. Benjamin looked the most concerned out of them, but Noah just shook her head and started following them.  
“Well, it’s completely your decision and no matter what I’ll respect it.” She followed her siblings to the vehicles they had taken, Rosa’s car and Noah’s motorcycle.

A/J/L POV

Lafayette watched as his boys half-sulked back to the apartment after waiting thirty minutes to leave after Noah had. He watched as they made sure that they weren’t going to run into her the entire way up. He didn’t like seeing them hurt, but he wasn’t exactly sure how to handle this one. He watched as John curled up on the couch, hugging his stuffed turtle close to his chest, and Alex went right to work.  
“So, are neither one of you going to talk about this?” He asked, looking between the two.  
“What is there to talk about?” John mumbled even though he looked deep in thought.  
It stayed quiet until Lafayette retired to bed, John following soon after while Alex stayed awake. He typed furiously, the clicking sound of the keys falling on deaf ears. Ever so often, he’d grab his phone, open Noah’s messages and stare at the screen like he was going to text. He kept putting it back down. He lost track of time quickly as he kept himself busy, it was incredibly late when he finally joined the other two in bed. Before he dozed off, he noticed one of John’s messenger bags with the handful of rainbow colored pins.

Noah’s POV  
Noah was awakened by a loud knock at her door, followed by Beau’s voice.  
“You can’t sleep the day away, little fox.” He said firmly, but still trying to be considerate. “Come on, time to get up.”  
She just growled at the door, but raised herself up. Looking around, her eyes fell on the discarded fishnets, black laced-up heels and her phone on the floor beside them. She gulped nervously and half relished the scratch of her dry throat as she walked over and grabbed her phone. Inhaling deeply and holding the small device to her chest.  
There was another knock at her door, causing her to jump, as Sebastian walked in. He had his little faux innocent smile plastered on his face as he walked to her closet. Before she could answer, he pulled out an outfit that consisted of a mix-match of male and female styles.  
“What’s going on?” She was suspicious and eyed him with a glare.  
“You have a lunch date.”  
“Huh? What are you talking about?”  
“Check your phone.”

Alex: Hey, I thought about last night and realized I do still owe you a meal. I know I asked for dinner, but lunch would probably be the easiest right now. I’ll be over around 1:30, ok? 

Noah looked at her clock, it was 1:35. With the amount of emotions that swam around in her head and heart, she wasn’t surprised when she felt tears start streaking down her cheeks. She did her best to keep it quiet, with Sebastian reminding her every thirty seconds to breath.  
“He’s g-giving me another chance.” She stated quietly as she wiped her eyes. “I am not messing this up, Sea Bass.”  
He smiled, genuinely sweet, and handed her the clothes he had picked out and set her combat boots by her bed. It took her no time to finish changing, but she decided to add a hint of make-up this time to really to add to the half and half look. She started at the mirror for a few minutes, her heart almost about to beat out of her chest.  
“I can do this.” She whispered quietly as she stuffed her wallet and phone in her pockets. Thank the heavens for guy jeans and their endless pockets. She went out towards the living room and almost snorted at the scene.  
Alexander was sitting on the single chair with Beau, Rosa and Benjamin all sitting across from him. She knew from experience it was their ‘we are judging you’ positions. He looked like he was in the spotlight, though he wasn’t minding it. Beau looked the most intimidating, but even sitting down he towered over Alex. Benjamin looked like he was growling and Rosa looked like she was studying him with x-ray vision.  
“H-hey, Alexander.” She spoke up and moved to stand in front of her siblings.  
“Noah! Or is it…?” He looked confused, like he made a mistake.  
“Noah’s fine, it works no matter what.”  
“Well, I did promise to take you to my favorite ramen shop and it’s having a lunch special right now.”  
“Sounds amazing.” She ushered him out of the apartment. “I’ll be home whenever!”  
She shut the door before any of them had time to respond and quickly moved for the elevator. The air felt a little stale, but not awkward luckily. She kept side glancing at Alex, trying to figure what went on in his mind. After exhaling quietly, she was caught sneaking a glance.  
“You’re not very subtle, you know.” Was that a hint of a smile?  
“I can be when I wanna. You don’t know everything.”  
He turned and faced her, taking a step to back her against the wall.  
“I don’t?” the smirk Noah didn’t realize she had missed  
“Tis impossible, sir. Only fathers know everything and I don’t have a proper one.”  
There was a sparkle in his eyes that she couldn’t place. It didn’t help that the elevator dinged and the doors opened. He held out his hand in a gentlemanly fashion and walked out towards the front doors. Turns out, they were going to take the subway, which Noah slightly turned her nose up at. She had a better idea.  
“Your bike?” The confusion in voice made her chuckle. “Like a bicycle?”  
“Hunny, no. I have a motorcycle. And it’ll be a lot faster than the subway, just tell me where to go. Beau had me study maps of New York City so I wouldn’t get lost when I went on one of my thinking drives.”  
Even though he looked skeptical, he gave her directions as they walked to the garage. It was one of the few motorcycles there and Noah smiled as proudly as she could when it roared to life with a nice purr. She made sure Alexander wore the helmet before driving off and laughed when he tried to sit up and look around. She laughed even harder when he ducked down and wrapped his arms around her waist. He glared at her when they made it to the place.  
“Oh don’t worry, I realize that’s not gonna happen often. Or potentially again.”  
“Good. I’ll deal with the drive home, but after that it’s going to take some heavy convincing and promises to get me back on that thing.” He just growled as they took their seats. “Have you had ramen like this before?”  
“Yeah, I’ve been to one before, but this looks higher quality.”  
They decided in mutual silence and wound up ordering very similarly. Noah just shook her head and laughed, Alex smirked.  
“So, got any new or revised questions?” She asked with a cute smile, but with a serious tone.  
“How many points do I have towards another kiss?”  
“You still want too? After last night?” Her face fell slightly.  
“You’re a great kisser and I doubt that changes between the genders.” He shrugged. “I know Laf has said something about that gender was never an issue for him, he didn’t really consider it a thing. He’s attracted to the person. And I’ll admit I’m attracted to everything I have seen you as so far.” Once again he shrugged, but it ended with a smile.  
“Then I’d say you have very high points for another kiss.” She couldn’t help but return the smile. “H-how’s John?”  
“I believe he’s still trying to make sense of everything right now. Baby boy usually takes a while to cope with his emotions. The stronger, the longer.”  
Their bowls finally arrived and neither waited long to chow down. Both caught the other slurping up the noodles. Noah made sure to show that she could suck up a large portion while Alex just licked his lips. The playful and weird flirting continued until the bowls were empty.  
“Ok, if I get back on that thing, you have to hang out with Lafayette and me for a bit AND I get that kiss!” He growled deeply.  
“You act as if I’m gonna say no.”  
“You act as if I’m giving you a choice.” The smirk and glint in his eyes sent a shiver down her spine.  
“I wanna show you something.” She responded and handed the helmet again.  
She drove slower this time, giving Alex the ability to sit up during the ride, and made sure to catch at least one red light so he could feel the vibrations of the motorcycle while it was idle. She smirked and laughed to herself when she heard the escaped whimper from behind her. She stifled the laughter when she saw his face, flushed and clearly aroused, but not the smirk.  
“Evil mastermind.” He growled as the ding of the elevator reverberated. Once they were behind closed doors, he had her against the wall.  
“Maybe, but I can tell you enjoyed it.” It was her turn to shrug.  
The air was hot and swimming around the two, the faces close enough to devour each other, when the ding went off. They weren’t on their floor just yet. Pushing off of each other just in time as some random guy walked in. Noah had to turn away, laughing to herself as the guy was clearly uncomfortable. Alex just had a prideful smirk.  
Their floor came before the guy’s and they walked off, laughing when they heard the doors close and continue up. Noah and Alex made it to the hall between their doors when he pushed her against his apartment’s door with a kiss and her hands pinned above her head.  
“Trying to suffocate me?” She playfully purred  
Alex didn’t get a chance to answer as the door opened and Noah got sandwiched between him and Lafayette. Her blush overtook her face, but she kept smirking as she looked up at the man. Alexander took the opportunity to attack her neck. The Frenchman smirked as well and held her in place.  
“Looks like Alex found a nice dessert for himself.” She shivered as Laf spoke. “Are you going to share, mon chou? Or should I let you finish on your own?”  
“Can I have the first taste for myself, daddy?” Alex asked in between bites.  
“D-Daddy?” Noah’s knees buckled under her and she felt a wave of arousal hit her hard. “P-poly huh?”  
The wave crashed harder as she noticed the looks they gave each other. It took a moment to realize that Lafayette was the one holding her up and not herself. Alexander just slowly pushed themselves into the apartment.  
Dead. I am dead. I am gonna die like this. She thought to herself as she was swallowed in another kiss. She was pretty sure she heard the door open and close again, but she couldn’t focus.  
“Alex?” The sound of John’s voice cut through the fog sharply.  
“Oh, hey baby boy. You’re home early.” Alex sat up, still straddling Noah.  
When did we get on the ground? And was Lafayette just watching?!  
“I guess you made up your mind about…her.” Ouch.  
“John, I?” What was she gonna say? What could she say?  
“You couldn’t have done this anywhere else?”  
“It’s the middle of the day and her family’s home.” She watched Alex shrug, but she could see the slight regret. “Come on, baby boy. You could join.”  
“Have you forgotten something important, Alex?”  
Noah slid out from under Alexander, this was getting too heavy for her. She was just glad clothes were still on. He turned to look back at her with confusion and some command.  
“As much I would like to continue, I’m not going to have John feel uncomfortable in my presence.” She started. “I’m sorry for the intrusion in your private space, John.” She bowed in apology.  
He looked embarrassed and upset and Noah’s heart sank as she tried to make eye contact with him. She turned and said goodbye to Alex and Lafayette when her phone went off. The ringtone was the ‘got item’ sound from the Zelda games. She decided not to check her phone until she was safe in her room. Though once in her room, she started at her phone and the fact that ‘aZORAble’ kept flashing.

aZORAble: I don’t know how Alex is going to take this, probably in great stride and no cares, but I’m not entirely sure how to react to news like this. You seem like a great person and I don’t think I want news like this to stop me from believing that.  
aZORAble: So maybe, we can just hang out someday? Just the two of us so I can get to know you as a person.

Noah was trying not to get tears on her phone when another text appeared

aZORAble: The offer still stands. I know how Alex gets when he has someone in his sights.

“Hey, what’s everyone doing tomorrow?” She quickly popped her head outside her door and spoke loud enough that she knew everyone could hear her.  
“Leaving early for work in another city.”  
“I’m hanging out with Eliza and her sisters!”  
“Exploring the town with Benji/Sea Bass!”  
“Good! I need the apartment tomorrow! And I promise no sex will be involved!”  
Noah slammed her door harder than she meant as she jumped on her bed in delight. She quickly texted back.

Noah: My place will be empty tomorrow. We can watch movies and I’ll make us lunch!   
aZORAble: Sounds good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate kudos and comments. Pretty Please?


	6. Disney Movies and Pasta

Noah had just finished setting up several different movies on the coffee table when she decided to start on making lunch. Beau and Rosa were already gone, but the rest of the triplets were still buzzing around her. Benjamin was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a sandwich as slow as possible while Sebastian was glued to her side as she tried to cook.  
“You know I will punch you.” She finally growled. “And I won’t hold back.”  
“I just want to know what, or who I should say, has got you looking like you’re on air.” He questioned and studied her face. “This isn’t normal ‘I got a crush’ Noah.”  
“Since when do I have to tell you everything about my life?”  
“Since we used to be the same single cell organism.”  
“We’re fraternal triplets, not identical.”  
“Other than the fact that you were born with boobs and a vagina, we all look exactly the same.”  
Before she could answer, there was a knock at the door and all the heads shot up. Noah sighed and stopped chopping up carrots. Instead, she grabbed her brothers by the collars of the shirts and dragged them to the door. In the midst of their protests, she managed to open the door, shove them out and pull John inside before shutting it again.  
“Are you really locking us out?” She heard Sebastian whine. “Come on, Noah, we wanna meet your friend!”  
Her answer was her opening the door, handing them their wallets and phones then closing and locking the door again. John just awkwardly stood back. She laughed nervously and looked down at the ground.  
“Sorry about that. They like to be pretty nosy, especially Sea Bass, I mean Sebastian.”  
“Sea Bass? A nickname for Sebastian?” He questioned and she just nodded. “That’s cute.”  
She beamed up at him proudly, like a child, and started showing him around. She brought him to the living room and showed off the small pile of movies sorted by genre. There was action (both plain and superhero as she put it), horror, Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks.  
“And these are just examples, I mena, if there’s a pile that you really like, I can show you the rest of the collection.” She rambled. “We do have comedy and romance, though those are more Rosa’s.”  
“I wouldn’t mind seeing more of the Disney section.”  
And once again, she looked like a little kid as she smiled and raced towards the painted up wardrobe. The inside looked like it had been ripped out at one point and repurposed as a cabinet. Specific for movies. She opened the middle drawer and gestured for him to walk over. In alphabetical order was every Disney movie John had heard of and some he hadn’t.  
“I am impressed. Your top five?” He asked as he thumbed through the titles.  
“Ooo, tough question.” She took a step back and started thinking. “Night before Christmas is my all time favorite movie period, so that’s number one. Then, I think Oliver and Company, Mulan, Aladdin and Treasure Planet. Wait no, switch that with Atlantis! Or can they just be tied?”  
John chuckled to himself as he pulled out Aladdin and handed it to her. She was currently reminding him of a puppy as she smiled and walked over to the TV. Once it was all set up, the dvd’s menu was ready to go, when she jumped up quickly.  
“Oh, I need to finish lunch. Start the movie without me, I’ll be right back.” She tossed the remote in his lap and ran to the kitchen. John watched as she bolted off with a little confusion before pressing play.  
He could hear her as she shuffled around in the background. It sounded like she was trying to do several things at once, even the clatter of something hitting the floor felt like it was just one sound in a multitude. She finally walked out and asked him to pause the movie so he could come make his plate since she didn’t know exactly what he liked.  
She had made pasta salad with a small handful of little setups so they could add their own vegetables. There was chopped radish, carrots, onions and garlic. Sliced avocado and cucumbers. And cherry tomatoes as well as salt and pepper. The pasta looked like it was multi-grain and smelled wonderful. John looked at her with a little awe.  
“This all looks amazing.” He smiled and started making himself a bowl. “Smells amazing as well.”  
Noah smiled, blushed, and looked down at the floor before making herself a bowl. John playfully shook his head. While the sexual attraction was, pretty much, gone, he still admitted she was cute. Though, he now wondered if she did have a full crush on him. With their bowls made and the spots found on the couch, Noah started the movie. John was the first to finish his food, but Noah stopped eating to sing along with every song that played and tried to sing every part. John joined her on Friend Like Me.  
“You’ve got an awesome voice!” She said as she took his bowl. “Do you want more or areya done?”  
“A small bowl, please.”  
He was answered with a bright smile and a half skip to the kitchen. It finally dawned on him that she was dressed and acting more like a girl today. A young, childish girl. But he also realized that it took him a while to figure this out. When she returned, he offered the seat right next to his.  
“Lafayette’s right. Gender shouldn’t matter. I’d like to stay your friend and I’ll admit that the more masculine you is attractive.”  
“I’m glad to hear that. I was hoping to be able to stay friends with you.” She blushed, but resumed her bright smile. “So, next movie?”  
They settled on Oliver and Company, one of the few that John hadn’t seen before. She warned him that it would lightly tug at his heart strings before it started and offered a small stuffed fox of hers in case he needed to hug something. It stayed in between them for most of the movie until closer to the end. John had taken to squeeze the little fox. After the movie, they had scooted a bit closer.  
“So, just so I don’t assume anything and look like an ass, are y’all in a poly-relationship?” Noah finally asked.  
“Yeah, the three of us. Poly and open.” John answered. “Though it’s not as often that we take other partners outside of the relationship.”  
“That’s really cool.” She smiled and sat up. “You’re the healthiest example of a relationship I’ve ever seen.”  
“What about you? Any long-term relations in your life?”  
“Nope. Not long-long. I think my longest was…a year and a half? It ended on a bad note. Beau says it’s hard for people in general to be able to put up with such a ‘strong and free spirit.’”  
“I’m think I follow. You do remind me of Alexander sometimes.” John smiled back.  
“Heh, well, I hope he hasn’t ended relationships by breaking someone’s nose.”  
“Have you?”  
“Twice. I, uh, get into fights a lot and…rather easily. It’s why Beau and Rosa wanted me to move out here with them. Because I tend to get into fights with people that really piss me off.”  
“And he thought it was a good idea to bring you to New York City?” John asked with confusion.  
“So he could keep a better eye on me. Beau has basically been the one to raise me and my brothers. Mom wanted to stop having kids after Rosa and Dad only wanted boys, but she got pregnant again, I think from an affair. Doctors told her twins. Both boys. And then I apparently appeared along for the ride.”  
“I take it you weren’t treated right?”  
“Meh, she played favoritism.” Noah just shrugged. “Which it was with Rosa until she dropped outta college to continue working as a stripper, well technically, exotic dancer. Then it became Beau.”  
“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you get into that industry?”  
“It’s a bit of a long-winded story. Short version is money. I saw the money Rosa made and I wanted it.” Noah laughed to herself.  
“Some day, I want the full story.”  
“Daddy issues and all?” Noah joked and poked his sides. “I mean, I swear every stripper in the movies has daddy issues.”  
Noah saw a glint in John’s eyes for a split second that made her cock her head to the side in confusion.  
“I think you’re right on that part. In the movies.” John smiled, flashing some of his teeth. “But now I’m wondering if you really do have daddy issues.”  
Noah smacked him with the throw pillow to her side.  
“Oh, before I forget, our friend Hercules is having a Halloween party. Alex says we should invite you.”  
“I freaking love Halloween! I get to dress up, right?”  
“Laf and Alex would be shocked and disappointed if you didn’t.” John snorted. “Alex even went as a gender bent Leia one year.” Noah faced flushed red as he finished talking  
“Normal or slave?”  
“Slave.”  
“Dear lord, that boy knows he turns heads, doesn’t he?”  
“I’m pretty sure he wants to make heads turn.”  
Noah’s head shot up as she heard the jingling of keys. Was it her apartment or John’s? The question was answered quickly as her door started opening. She groaned quietly and watched as someone walked in. It was Beau, who looked dead on his feet.  
“Hey, you ok?”  
“Huh, oh, yeah. Just a long day.” Beau replied, trying to look happy. “Who’s this?”  
“Beau, meet John. He lives across the hall. John, this is my eldest brother, Beau.”  
John went to stand up to shake his hand, but the taller man just gestured for him to sit back down as he shuffled his way across the floor.  
“Did everything go well?”  
The look on his face said no and John decided it was time for him to go.  
“Hey, I really enjoy this. And honestly, I want to do it again sometime.” He smiled as he started gathering his stuff. “I have a feeling like this is your time now. I’ll text you, ok?”  
Noah nodded and gave him a quick hug before she walked off after her brother. John, politely, let himself out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos make me very happy and help stave off writers block!  
> Also, when's Noah's talking and there are words mashed. It's not a typo. That's how she talks. Fast


End file.
